leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup
From Riot Games, creator of League of Legends (and … sigh), comes Blitzcrank’s Poro Roundup, a free side-scrolling mini-game, out now for a limited time! must save his fluffy poro friends from belly. Why? Well, because robots have hearts too... or maybe their programming is just telling them that they do. This is getting confusing. You can download Blitzcrank’s Poro Roundup during the League of Legends Arcade celebration until September 21, 2015! FAQ & Player Support: link Gameplay Mini-Game Features: *More than 10 unique levels (by “more than” we mean 11 levels) *4 playable 8-bit-inspired League of Legends champs *5 unlockable super-mega-power-up items *Customize Blitzcrank and his pals with unlockable skins * Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup is a running side-scroller where the main objective is to grab Poros while evading obstacles. You can move up and down the track, and can "crank" to grab and pull poros and objects in front of you. Grabbing poros saves them from being gobbled up by and grants gold, which you can use in the Shop. You have a limited number of hearts, and lose one heart for each Poro that disappears past the left side of the screen (where they are gobbled up by Baron). If too many poros are devoured, your champion's heart will break and they too will be eaten by Baron. The poros come in a variety of forms, some of which have special characteristics and powers. After saving a sufficient amount of poros, you will enter a Boss Fight with another named champion in League of Legends. Their attacks can temporally stun or slow you, making it harder to collect poros. By pulling them, you damage the boss and trigger the next phase. Each Boss Fight has three phases, and in each phase, the boss will gain new attacks or mix up them up. Grabbing the boss three times defeats them, and moves you onto the next Stage. Default Keybindings * Up - Up * Down - Down * Space - Grab Champions * can only grab one Poro at a time, but is the fastest to use. * is unlocked upon finishing Story Mode with . , and can be purchased for 100,000 Gold each. * Unlocked upon finishing Story Mode with . * can grab multiple Poros in a single row. * can be purchased for 100,000 Gold. * Unlocked upon finishing Story Mode with . * can grab the first Poro in 2 adjacent rows. * can be purchased for 100,000 Gold. * Unlocked upon finishing Story Mode with . Levels #Summoner's Rift ( ) #Piltover ( ) #The Glade ( ) #Howling Abyss ( ) #Bandle City ( ) #Bilgewater ( ) #Zaun ( ) #The Void ( ) #Twisted Treeline ( ) #Noxus ( ) #Shurima ( ) About Poros Generic - White, orange and brown Poros that come in pairs. They move at different speeds; white Poros move the slowest (meaning they reach your character the fastest), followed by orange and brown Poros. Piltover - Mohawk-sporting Poros that come in pairs. They also come in 3 different colors that each move at different speeds (white, pink and purple). However these Poros also move up and down in a small area, making them harder to grab. Poison - Sickly green Poros that come in pairs, they periodically emit poison clouds. If grabbed at this time, your character will be slowed. Mage - White Poros donning a wizard hat. They create a shield around 2 random Poros, causing grabs to push them forward instead of pulling them in. Later levels in Story Mode feature Armored Mages which behave the same way, but also gain a layer of armor on themselves which must first be broken with a grab or bump. Ice - Blue Poros that come in pairs, they are initially covered in a layer of ice, which must first be broken with a grab or bump before collection. Fat - Large blue Poros that move slowly and periodically stop to catch their breath. Pirate - Brown, bandana-clad Poros. They take multiple Grabs to pull in, and upon first being grabbed or bumped they drop Coin power-ups as they flee, which can be collected for 100 Gold each. Trap - Orange Poros that come in pairs, the frontmost of the duo holds a that will deploy on the right side of the screen once it is collected. Stepping on the trap will briefly stun your character. Ghost - Transparent white Poro spirits, grabs pass through them harmlessly (with the notable exception of ). Once bumped into however, they become tangible as they run forward, allowing you to grab them. Fire - Charred black Poros that come in pairs, they periodically burst into flames. Attempting to grab them at this time will negate the grab and stun your character briefly. When bumped into, the flames are turned off as they run. Purple Caster Minion - Ranged minions which attempt to hinder you. If grabbed they increase the grab's animation time, and if collided into they stun your character briefly. About Enemy Champions Items Rune of Tenacity - 50% crowd control reduction - +15% movement speed Needlessly Large Grab - +20% grab range - Revive once per game with full life - Grabs ignore armor and shields Power-ups Heart Container - Refills 1 Life. If already at max Life, increases Life capacity by 1 (up to 2 times, for a maximum of 5 Lives), or grants 1000 bonus Gold. - Temporarily enhances all Poros on screen, making them move faster and grant double their usual gold when grabbed. Poro-port Crystal - After a short delay, warps all Poros on screen to safety, granting bonus gold based on the number of Poros saved. Ram Symbol - Calls to follow behind your character with his shield raised. If a Poro reaches his shield Braum will bump the whole row back to the right side of the screen before leaving. Also gives the Poros a mustache. Trivia * The first real visual representation of The Void has been showcased in this game. ** First visual representations of post-retcon locations such as Bandle City, Noxus, and Zaun have been showcased in this game before their lore events. * Despite it being released after the Burning Tides event, Pre-Champion Update can be seen in this game. * heart containers are a reference to series. Media Videos= League of Legends - Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Trailer| Blitzcrank's Poro roundup ALL 11 BOSSES ( League of legends )| |-| Pictures= Blitzcranks Poro Roundup Prologue 1.png|Prologue 1 Blitzcranks Poro Roundup Prologue 2.png|Prologue 2 Blitzcranks Poro Roundup Prologue 3.png|Prologue 3 Blitzcranks Poro Roundup Prologue 4.png|Prologue 4 Blitzcranks Poro Roundup Prologue 5.png|Prologue 5 Blitzcranks Poro Roundup Prologue 6.png|Prologue 6 Blitzcranks Poro Roundup Epilogue.png|Epilogue References Category:League of Legends Category:Games Category:Browser minigames